Uranium Conquest
'' Help Uranium Boy stop his rebellious creation, the Uranium Toaster, and save mankind from destruction! Compete in the Event to win up to 6000 cash and a new exclusive car! ''This is the Uranium Conquest ! Help '''Uranium Boy '''to defeat the dangerous '''Mutant Toaster' Stage 1: Don't Get Toasted '' 'Uranium Boy's Toaster '''started to mutate. You must flee, as fast as you can !' Objective: Flee and collect the Radioactive Toast. Race: The Mutant Toaster. Loot: Radioactive Toast Cars Available: *Vessel (3 ) *Berliner Wagon (4 ) *Bendy Marine (5 ) Rewards: *2 *5 *5,000 *Bendy Marine Stage 2: A Car to Rule Them All '' 'The '''Toaster '''gets stronger each hour. I need to build a '''Uranium Car '''to defeat it.' Objective: Build and Donate 3 U-Striker Proto Zero Build and sell some Bendy Marine to get parts for U-Striker Proto Zero . *1 engine *1 frame *1 panel *2 wheels Rewards: *2 *5 *10,000 *U-Striker Proto Zero Stage 3: Uranium vs Greenman '' 'We are under attack ! The Toaster summoned GreenMan to fight for him. We need to fight back. Objective: Loot these Uranium Items *4 Nuclear Baril *2 Chipset *1 Uranium Bar Fight: Green Man(5 ). Loot: Uranium Items Rewards: *3 *10 *10,000 Stage 4: U-Striker Upgrade '' '''These '''Uranium Items '''will help improve the U-Striker Proto Zero into an amazing U-Striker Mule. Objective: Build and Donate 3 U-Striker Mule Build and sell some U-Striker Proto Zero to get parts for U-Striker Mule. *1 engine *2 frame *2 panel *3 wheels Rewards: *20 *U-Striker Mule Stage 5: CatMobile vs U-Striker '' '''The winner can use Parts of the opponent's car. That's the deal ! Objective: Win the race to collect CatMan's stuff ! Race: Cat Improvements. Loot: CatMan's Stuff *8 Cat Food *4 Sound system *2 Badge Cars Available: *U-Striker Proto Zero (7 ) *U-Striker Mule (8 ) *Green Storm (9 ) Rewards: *5 *15 *50,000 Stage 6: Uranium Dynamite '' '''Upgrade the U-Striker Mule with CatMan's stuff to build the best car on earth. Objective: Build and Donate 3 U-Striker Beta Build and sell some U-Striker Mule to get parts for U-Striker Beta *1 engine *2 frame *3 panel *4 wheels Rewards: *15 *U-Striker Beta Stage 7: Game Revolt '' '''The '''Toaster '''heard about your plan to defeat him. He irradiated a lot of consoles to kill you. Objective: Win battles to collect videogame items ! *12 Radioactive Strawberry *6 Pixel *3 Radioactive Banana Fight: Videogame Revolt (8 ). Loot: VideoGame Items Rewards: *20 *5M *Project Mars Stage 8: Moonlight '' The '''Toaster '''made an alliance with '''Fidelator to attack earth. They built a huge laser on The Moon. Objective: Build and Donate 15 Project Mars Rewards: *15 *20 *3 Mystery Cards Stage 9: Fidelator '' '''Fidelator and the Toaster settled on the Moon to build their laser. It's now time to stop them!'''' Objective: Win the battle to collect Fidelator's stuff ! *3 Bionic Captor *3 Fidelator Heart *3 Nuclear Bomb Fight: Fidelator Moon Fight (10 ). Loot: Tokens Rewards: *30 *30 Final Stage: The Perfect U-Striker '' 'Uranium Boy''' defeated everyone. With the Uranium Laser, he is now able to build the perfect car, the '''U-Striker Omega'' Objective: Build and Donate 10 U-Striker Omega Build and sell some U-Striker Beta to get parts for U-Striker Omega *3 engine *3 frame *4 panel *0 wheels Rewards: *30 *7 Mystery Cards *U-Striker Omega Mega Battle: Uranium King '' Build more '''U-Striker Omega to get more control on the earth. Objective: Donate more U-Striker Omega to raise your rank Mega Rewards Special Workers * Uranium Kid * Tutti Fruit * Uranium Toast * Pixelator * Fidelator Past Events * 07 August 2014 * 06 September 2014 * 27 April 2016 * 2 August 2016 * 10 October 2016 Category:Special Event